The present invention relates to connectors, and in particular to a plug connector.
There is a need for a plug connector tat provides reliable contact even if the reciprocal plug connector is turned about the axis of the plug connector housing. Such twistable plug connectors are needed, for example, in mobile telephones in which the plug connector in the rotary hinge between the cover flap of the mobile telephone and the mobile telephone housing must make a contact tat can be disconnected.
Briefly, according to an aspect of the present invention, a plug connector comprises a hollow cylindrical metallic housing, within which is centrically disposed an inside contact pin extending at least approximately over the axial length of the housing. The inside contact pin so as to make contact with a reciprocal plug connector, is accessible at a first front side of the housing. The first front side is open toward the plug side of the plug connector, wherein in that a latch interlock and a contact basket, which extends out of the open front side of the housing and which is rotatably mounted about the longitudinal axis of the housing are disposed coaxially with the inside contact pin, the contact basket making permanent electrical contact with the metallic housing.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in light of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.